Drumming Song
by lestxwexforget
Summary: As promised: an Eclare ONESHOT. This is actually takes place before AFD-roughly around I Just Don't Know What To Do With My Self 1 or 2...? With Eclare peer evaluating each other's work at the Dot. Eli-excited about the DH concert, Clare-Distracted.


******AN:  
Okay...so as promised: an Eclare oneshot  
****This is actually takes place before AFD-r****oughly around I Just Don't Know What To Do With My Self 1 or 2...?  
With Eclare peer evaluating each other's work at the Dot.  
****Eli is excited about the Dead Hand concert and Clare is a little…distracted.**

******The title is by Florence + the Machine, Drumming Song-by far the best on the Lungs album.  
********If you have not heard the album, I highly suggest it.**

******Like, rly.**

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Degrassi, and most likely never will. :(**** All the copyrights associated with Degrassi belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story. Ect**

**Here goes...my first ECLARE oneshot ever!  
Uh...go easy on me? **

**Read/Rate/Dance**

* * *

Clare sat there in her seat by the window, waiting for Eli and Adam for a study session.

Clare wasn't really waiting.

You see, ever since Eli let her borrow his noise cancellation headphones, life had been, for lack of better terms great, ... the correct term would be "better"  
Things were mutual between the two English partners- she had gained a respect for him, and he for her. Although, the two still encountered altercations involving everything under the sun…The banter was now only used for, what seemed as, a flirting mechanism.

After she "choked" at the showcase, she realized, the boy wasn't half bad.…Or was it after he ran over her glasses?  
She shrugged the idea off, but his words remained in her mind

_You have pretty eyes_

The point is. Since the boy was nice enough to lend her his gear, Clare gained a new affection/appreciation/adoration/[insert any other a word here (ending in -ion)] for music.  
The earphones helped drown out the bickering between her parents. Which meant less stress, and more sleep. As well as more time to herself-like getting lost in fan fiction, but lately music was her great escape. She lately took a liking to an album she purchased on Itunes (well her parents purchased it, unknowingly) entitled Lungs by Florence + the Machine. Clare justified this random act of rebellion against her parents by suggesting that, "rather than verbally attacking each other they should watch where they set down the credit card, and actually try to work things out like they said they would"

The $10 was well spent. However there was one song in particular that was stuck inside the girl's head- a drumming song. The beat of the music echoed her heart.  
Clare was humming between sips of coffee, with out realizing it. She even started tapping with her fingers the rhythm. No.. not tapping, drumming.

_**There's a drumming noise inside my head….**_

A few more seconds passed by and Eli walked into the dot, and sat down across from her. His best friend Adam no where to be found.

…_**.That starts when you're around, **_

"Clare…?" Eli interrupted her daze.

"Yeah?" She averted her attention to him, "um…what?'

_**I swear that you could hear it…**_

"Are you alright?" He asked, to which Clare replied, "Of course, why?"

Eli just looked at her with a strange expression on his face. She decided to change the subject by asking him, "Where's Adam?"

"Adam", The boy began, unpacking his backpack, "decided to call for a rain check" He pulled out his English notebook spiral which Clare noticed instantly, as it was decorated with many interesting band stickers. "So, since it's just you and me, Edwards, I was hoping you could look over my paper early, since I'll be too busy enjoying the Dead Hand concert tomorrow" He finished his sentence with a hint of smugness, but Clare had no idea what he was talking about. Her head was wrapped around the idea of Eli finishing an assignment early…much less on time.

"You finished it already?" Clare asked, flabbergasted.

Eli feigned hurt as he handed her the paper.

"I just never would've pegged you as an over achiever" Clare teased.

The boy smirked in response, "Well I never pegged you as an under achiever, Miss Sylvia Plath. Distracted by sparkly vampires, much?"  
Clare rolled her eyes as she searched in her bag for her own essay, "No. I started it a couple of days ago, actually but…I still have a page and a half to go" she explained.

"Well let's see it then" Eli suggested.

His fingers grazed hers, as she hesitantly released her paper to him. Clare soon felt dizzy as Eli was already immersed in her essay.  
She took his paper in her hands and attempted to scan it over with her eyes.

…_**It makes such an almighty sound**_

His run on sentences, complex sentence structure, and intense vocabulary stared her down.

_**Louder than sirens, louder than bells.**_

She couldn't focus, as Eli's voice read his own essay in her head, trying to drown out the music.

_**Sweeter than heaven, and hotter than hell**_

It was consuming her, and she had no idea why.


End file.
